Backache
by Cerezo501
Summary: Tony sabía que todas esas horas de mala postura le estaban pasando la cuenta. Pero casi es una broma cruel que la persona que lo encuentre, doblado y sin posibilidades de levantarse, en medio del laboratorio sea el Capitán América. La ayuda del soldado puede venir con insospechadas consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Backache**

El solo quería recoger su destornillador, era una acción tan común, era tan simple como agacharse y tomarlo, pero no, nada es simple cuando eres Tony Stark. Un dolor sordo lo atravesó en cuanto dobló la espalda, punzadas de electricidad le recorrieron lenta y dolorosamente piernas, ingle, nalgas y la parte superior de los muslos. Toda una sinfonía de espasmos musculares combinados para dejarlo en la más vergonzosa posición imaginable.

Sabía que todas esas horas de mala postura dibujando planos, el dormirse (desmayarse) inclinado sobre el escritorio y el levantar todas esas cajas y pesados artefactos, haciendo fuerza casi únicamente con la espalda, le estaban pasando la cuenta. Eso y probablemente la broma cruel de algún dios, en el cual no cree, es lo que lo tiene doblado justo en medio del laboratorio, con la cabeza y los brazos hacia abajo como si estuviese intentando tocarse los pies y sin posibilidad de enderezarse producto de las fuertes punzadas de dolor que le recorren toda la espina dorsal. La situación es dolorosa y humillante, pero como todo lo que va mal siempre puede ir peor, la voz a sus espaldas pertenece justamente a la persona que menos desea que lo vea así.

-Es demasiado tiempo para intentar tocar tus pies, incluso para ti Stark.

La voz a sus espaldas suena preocupada y divertida. Él solo suspira y habla tratando de parecer casual.

\- Sí, bueno es que así soy yo Cap, me tomo las cosas con calma.

-Sí claro Stark- bufá el otro- ¿Te quedaste atascado, cierto?

 _Jodido Rogers_

-Nada de lo que haya que preocuparse Capitán, estaré bien en un minuto.

-Llevas en esa posición 10 minutos, no creo que uno más vaya a hacer la diferencia.

-LLevas 10 minutos mirándome el trasero Rogers ¡¿y no has hecho nada para ayudarme?!- exclama ligeramente molesto- No te creí tan mezquino Steve.

-¡No estaba mirándote el trasero! - grita avergonzado ante las implicaciones del moreno.

Lo cierto es que había entrado al laboratorio con serias intenciones de regañarlo- otra vez- por sus malos hábitos alimenticios, cuando se encontró con el moreno en dicha posición. Por un momento pensó en preguntarle si le sucedía algo, pero bueno el millonario era bastante excéntrico y no era la primera vez que se lo encontraba en una posición poco común _"me ayuda a pensar"_ es la respuesta que suele obtener al preguntar qué sucede, así que decidió esperar, pero como los quejidos de dolor junto a los murmullos malhumorados de Stark no cesaron, fue obvio que esta no era otra de sus excentricidades. Lo que le avergüenza es que pese a darse cuenta del problema, sí le miro el trasero por unos minutos.

-Y no soy mezquino Stark, es por eso que voy a ayudarte- dice caminando hacia el moreno e inclinándose para estar a la altura de su cara.

-¿Así? ¿cómo?- indaga mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- que yo sepa tú no tienes dotes de doctor.

-Emm...Puedo darte un masaje.

-¿Tu tan preciada ayuda será manosearme?

-¡¿Qué?! No Stark, es sólo darte un masaje para ayudarte con el lumbago.

-Ja, si claro…

-Si no quieres entonces no.

El soldado se encoge de hombros y se levanta con intenciones de dejar a ese arrogante genio solucionar solo su problema y de paso ahorrarse la vergüenza.

-¡No!... ya espera, solo ayúdame a salir de aquí de una maldita vez Rogers- escupe a regañadientes.

-Muy bien- responde el soldado levantandolo con cuidado para cargarlo estilo princesa entre sus brazos- ¿ves que no costaba nada pedir ayuda?- le sonríe afable.

-¡Oye! ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- grita indignado y como si fuese posible, aún más avergonzado.

-Te cargo, de esta forma te dolerá menos y llegaremos a tu habitación mucho más rápido que contigo intentando caminar.

-Humm, okay...solo no me dejes caer soldado.

En cuanto ingresaron al cuarto, su cuerpo fue depositado boca abajo, en medio de la enorme cama _King-size_ y con cuidado el rubio fue jalándolo de los pies hasta dejarlo totalmente estirado sobre el lugar. Los músculos se resistieron un poco haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-Shh... tranquilo, iré por aceite y vuelvo enseguida - dice con voz suave.

Tony escucha los pasos alejarse y volver rápidamente, al tiempo que él intenta respirar profundamente para controlar el dolor. De pronto siente un peso extra posarse sobre la cama junto al contacto fantasmal de los muslos del soldado contra su cadera. Está a punto de gritarle que se baje de encima, cuando escucha el sonido de la tela desgarrándose.

-¡Oye bestia! ¡Esa era mi polera favorita!

-Ya Tony, no seas llorica, si te la quitaba podía dolerte más- responde el otro con simpleza, poniendo sus grandes manos en la cintura del más pequeño, antes de verter el líquido frío sobre la espalda.

Un olor cítrico inunda la habitación cada vez que las manos se deslizan una y otra vez a lo largo de la espalda. Los movimientos circulares, juntos con la leve presión en áreas estratégicas, empiezan a atontar al castaño, quien antes de darse cuenta ya se encuentra profiriendo largos y sonoros gemidos de placer mientras se arquea de gusto por el trato recibido. Es en uno de esos movimientos cuando al levantar la cadera, se percata de cómo algo duro se roza contra su trasero. Las manos sobre su espalda titubean por unos segundos, pero enseguida retoman su labor.

Tony, por el contrario, se descubre a sí mismo sorprendido y bastante complacido con la situación. El estúpido Capipaleta, probablemente el hombre más recto de toda Norteamérica está caliente, se ha excitado por los gemidos de un hombre. No, no de cualquier hombre, esta duro a causa de él y eso, en contra de todo pronóstico, suena extrañamente fabuloso. No es que le parezca extraño, después de todo no es la primera vez que sabe de un hombre que se siente sexualmente atraído hacia él. No es que pueda culparlos, con su atractivo lo raro sería no sentirse atraído. Pero esta vez no es cualquier hombre, es el Capitán América. Y es el simple hecho de que sea Steve el afectado lo que vuelve toda la situación particularmente entrañable.

No sabe si lo que lo motiva es su ya muy conocido gusto por molestar al mayor o simple curiosidad, pero empieza a gemir con más intensidad, al mismo tiempo en que se roza "accidentalmente" con el miembro ajeno en busca de alguna reacción. La cual obtiene en cuanto nota como las manos del soldado tiemblan con violencia antes de separarse con rapidez.

-¿Qué pasa Capi-paleta? ¿es que ya te cansaste?

-No, yo… Tony creo que ya termine, no creo que mañana te duela la espalda- dice intentando separarse del cuerpo bajo suyo, pero la mano del castaño lo retiene con fuerza, impidiendo su escape.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso Cap, de verdad que me duele MUCHO la espalda. Además tampoco estoy tan seguro de que hayas...ya sabes, _terminado._

 _Santo Dios, lo sabe._

El rubio siente que va a desmayarse, Stark sabe que tiene una erección, esas palabras tienen un claro doble sentido, aunque tratándose del genio, las palabras siempre están llenas de dobles significados.

 _Quizás él no… quizás él realmente no se ha dado cuenta,_ intenta tranquilizarse, pero su teoría se cae a pedazos cuando Stark levanta las caderas para pegarse completamente a él, mirándolo con suficiencia mientras sonríe con malicia. Steve jadea horrorizado.

-¿Qué sucede soldado, es que acaso le gusto demasiado lo que vio?

-No, yo...Tony, lo siento tanto… no quería…

-Tranquilo anciano, estoy seguro de que debe ser algo atemorizante para alguien tan anticuado como tu el ponerse duro por un hombre, incluso si es uno tan sexy como yo.

-¿Disculpa?- dice el rubio molesto por las palabras arrogantes de Stark- No era yo el que se retorcía bajo mis manos, mientras gemía - de forma muy obscena debo agregar- ¡Oh sí, Steve más, más!"- imita con voz chillona, cruzándose de brazos.

-Humm, ya quisieras. Un santurrón como tu, nunca podría hacer rogar por más- responde despectivo el menor intentando ocultar el fuerte sonrojo.

Steve frunce el ceño bastante ofendido por las arrogantes palabras del castaño ¿ _quién demonios se cree? ¿el último hombre sobre la Tierra?_ Está a punto de regañarlo por su actitud, cuando nota el fuerte tono rojizo que cubre las orejas y el cuello del más bajo. _¿Así que está avergonzado?...interesante._ Entonces, con una sonrisa ladina, cuadra los hombros y vierte más aceite sobre los omoplatos.

-Tienes razón Stark, perdona mi indiscreción, ´es más déjame... _compensártelo_ \- susurra en el oído del otro, sonriendo más grande al notar el estremecimiento.

Stark no pronuncia palabra alguna, por lo que Steve toma el hecho como consentimiento. Esta vez los movimientos son mucho más lentos pero con más fuerza, produciendo un balanceo hacia adelante y a hacia atrás que hace rozar sus cuerpos.

El moreno tiembla ligeramente, sus manos están empuñadas y tiene la respiración notablemente agitada. _¿Cómo es que nunca noté lo adorable que es Tony?_ Desliza las manos un par de veces más por la espalda antes de llevarlas a la cintura y aventurarse hacia los abdominales. Stark jadea sorprendido por el atrevimiento del rubio, más no lo detiene por lo que el soldado avanza hasta los pectorales y juega suavemente con los pezones mientras va dejando suaves besos sobre los pequeños hombros; deleitándose con el olor cítrico del aceite junto a ese olor tan característico del millonario.

Lentamente, casi con adoración sus manos exploran más al sur, hasta el camino de vellos que lo dirigen hacia su perdición. Un gemido ahogado llena la habitación cuando el genio siente la mano del rubio sobre el bulto bajo sus jeans.

-Rogers- susurra intentando que suene como una advertencia, pero termina más bien como una súplica.

-¿Qué sucede Stark? pareces nervioso...solo estoy dándote lo que prometí, un masaje que te hará olvidar- dice con voz ronca antes de abandonar su posición.

Con un movimiento mucho más ágil del que el moreno cree es posible, de pronto se ve despojado del jeans así como de la ropa interior. Steve remueve los zapatos y calcetines mientras recorre con la mirada el cuerpo semidesnudo ante el. Siempre ha sabido que Tony es guapo, pero nunca antes le había parecido tan irresistiblemente atractivo como en este momento, vulnerable y completamente sonrojado. Quiere tocarlo, quiere como nunca antes, devorarlo. Pero sobre todas las cosas quiere hacerle rogar por más.

Con suavidad va depositando pequeños besos sobre las pantorrillas, los muslos y muerde ligeramente las muy bien proporcionadas nalgas antes de pegar su boca al costado derecho de la cadera del moreno y succionar cual vampiro sobre la piel, antes de seguir subiendo. Para entonces Tony ya no reprime sus gemidos. El moreno parece haber perdido el pudor tanto a ser oído como a ser visto embestir con fuerza la cama. Acción que solo incrementa el lívido del mayor. Desliza su dedo índice por la ranura de las nalgas, deteniéndose unos segundos en fruncida entrada antes de bajar a jugar con los testículos.

-Aaah… Steve… Steve…

-¿Qué sucede Tony? ¿qué es lo que deseas Stark?- pregunta depositando besitos en el cuello del más bajo.

-Steve...Steve…

-¿Si?- responde en tono inocente.

Tony está confundido, no sabe por qué demonios se siente tan duro, solo eran unos besos y poco de manoseo, nada que no hubiese experimentado antes.

 _Jodido Rogers ¿no se suponía que era virgen? Entonces cómo carajos se las está ingeniando para dejarlo sin aire._

-Ya no...Steve… ya...no- jadea en busca de aire- ya… ya no me hagas esperar más- finaliza soltando todo el aire que le queda mientras pega su trasero a la cadera del otro hombre.

Rogers gruñe de placer y pronto la mano abandona sus genitales para dar sonido a la cremallera siendo bajada y posteriormente al sonido de ropa siendo arrojada a lo lejos. Vuelve a sentir al soldado sobre él, pero esta vez el contacto de las pieles desnudas quema como mil soles.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?- gruñe el rubio, frotándose sin pudor contra el cuerpo ajeno.

-Dios sí.

-Entonces no te haré esperar- llenando una de sus manos con aceite masajea la fruncida entrada antes de introducir el primer dígito. Tony jadea y el rubio se detiene temiendo haberle hecho daño, la verdad es que no tenía puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo- ¿Estas… estas bien?

-Sí, claro… continua.

A los pocos segundos un segundo digito se une al primero intentando expandir el anillo de carne que lo albergará, el soldado se siente al límite de solo imaginarse atrapado entre esas paredes. Tony siente la incomodidad. No es la primera vez que duerme, bueno no es la primera vez que tiene sexo con un hombre, pero nunca había sido el pasivo por lo que estaba bastante nervioso y el hecho de sentir la ansiedad en los movimientos de Rogers no está ayudando.

-Ya...es suficiente, entra ya- dice tratando de no sonar tan asustado. Aún no ha visto el miembro del rubio, pero si ese ridículo traje que utiliza le hace justicia, sabe que le va a doler como el demonio.

-¿Estás seguro Tony? No quiero hacerte daño- dice inseguro el mayor en un tono bajo y sospechosamente dulce que le provoca un tirón en el estómago y en la entrepierna.

-Entra ya Steve, no me hagas rogarte más de lo que ya hecho, mi orgullo ya se encuentra bastante mancillado.

El soldado sonríe divertido antes de entrar lentamente en el menor. El latigazo de dolor les deja sin aire, a uno porque nunca antes había experimentado tal sensación de aprensión alrededor de su miembro y al otro porque acababa de confirmar que su rubia tentación es bastante _grande_ y que además sí, ser pasivo duele como el demonio.

Pasan largos minutos intentando regularizar la respiración hasta que Steve por fin habla. .

-Dios mio Tony… esto… esto es… aprietas tanto- dice apretando los dientes mientras intenta controlar su respiración para no venirse antes de siquiera empezar- eres simplemente único- termina la oración con esfuerzo, dándole pequeños masajes en las caderas y esparciendo besitos en la nuca del menor.

Tony se estremece ante las últimas palabras y un calor nuevo (que está seguro no tiene nada que ver con lo que tiene metido en el trasero) empieza a crecer en su estómago y se instala en su corazón. No entiende porque pero ahora se siente mucho más relajado y estúpidamente feliz.

-Es bueno saber que reconoces mi genialidad Capipaleta, ahora veamos qué tan bueno eres en este tipo de masajes-

Se empuja un poco más cerca moviendo a las caderas. Esta vez no hay risas, solo jadeos y los movimientos de Steve entrando y saliendo de él una y otra vez, en un balanceo lentamente hipnótico que lo está volviendo loco. Una de las manos que había estado en su cadera se encarga ahora de masajear su dolorido pene al ritmo de las estocadas.

-Resultó que al final tu dichoso masaje si era una excusa barata para manosearme-

-¿qué?...Si.. silencio Stark, no estás siendo particularmente agradecido-

Y antes de que el moreno pueda contestar aprieta el miembro ajeno con más fuerza, mientras de una estocada se entierra hasta lo más profundo de Tony, tocando la próstata.

-¡AAAHH! Steve ¡ahí, ahí!

-MMM Tony… si me aprietas así…

-¡Más Steve...más!- solloza desvergonzado.

Steve gruñe algo ininteligible, siente el cuerpo en llamas y ahora solo responde a la llamada de su cuerpo a estar más cerca, mucho más. Los movimientos se tornan frenéticos al punto donde ninguno sabe dónde empieza el cuerpo de uno y donde termina el otro. Tony tiembla violentamente y miles de luces de colores se abren paso tras sus párpados fuertemente cerrados, mientras se viene con un grito tan fuerte que jura ha hecho eco en todo el lugar. Steve apenas y alcanza a dar un par de estocadas más antes de venirse en un jadeo ahogado que suena sospechosamente parecido al nombre de Stark, antes de caer sobre la espalda de este.

Ambos aun jadean ligeramente, cuando el rubio se retira del estrecho interior para ir en busca de algo con que cubrirlos, porque Tony dice estar demasiado cansado para mover un solo músculo y meterse debajo de las sabanas. A Steve no le molesta tener que ir por una manta porque el castaño se ve increíblemente adorable, de hecho cree que en este momento Tony podría pedirle cualquier cosa y él lo haría, porque el simple hecho de oírlo gemir su nombre había hecho mucho más estragos que todo el acto en si. Cubre el cuerpo del más pequeño y duda por un segundo si debe quedarse o marcharse, no sabe cuál es el procedimiento, sin embargo, Tony no le ha pedido que se marche por lo que rápidamente se recuesta pegando su cuerpo al más pequeño. Tony no se aparta. Pasan largos minutos rodeados solo por el tranquilo silencio pos-coital, y no es hasta que Steve empieza a quedarse dormido que escucha la voz de Tony pidiéndole a JARVIS que apague las luces. Entonces, la realidad se desvanece poco a poco junto a la sensación del cuerpo de Tony sujetándose con fuerza al suyo.

La mañana siguiente trae consigo el asombro del moreno al encontrarse a alguien durmiendo a su lado, desnudo y en su cama. Por un momento se descoloca, él como el playboy que es, tiene muchas parejas sexuales, pero ninguna se queda a dormir y mucho menos en su cama, esa era la regla número uno. Sabe que no es de las personas que se acurrucan, entonces ¿qué carajos hacia arrimado al cuerpo del soldado cual náufrago a una tabla?

 _Tranquilo Stark, de seguro ayer estabas demasiado cansado, jodido Rogers y su mala costumbre de siempre dejarme más agotado de lo que ya estoy, si no es con uno de sus conflictos morales es con su capi-anac…_

-Hey- susurra Steve abriendo apenas los ojos- ¿Cómo está tu espalda?

Una sonrisa brillante se abre paso en el atractivo rostro del rubio, mandando latigazos de electricidad al vientre bajo de castaño. El mismo calor extranjero empieza a asentarse sobre su corazón, confundiendo de sobremanera al genio, por lo que rápidamente se aleja del otro cuerpo en busca de protección. Steve lo mira curioso, notando la incomodidad del menor, pero antes de poder decir algo lo ve cuadrar los hombros y estirarse cual gato sobre la cama.

-La espalda ya no me duele- dice mirando el techo- sin embargo creo que me rompiste la jodida cadera Rogers.

Tony lo mira acusadoramente sobándose la cadera e inflando las mejillas de forma infantil. Steve suelta una fuerte carcajada y niega con la cabeza antes de levantarse y sin atavío alguno se dirigirse a la ducha, dejando en la cama a un moreno muy, muy confundido.

 _Estúpido Rogers y estúpido masaje para el dolor de espalda._


	2. Malos entendidos

**Malos entendidos**

El vapor del agua ya lo rodea por completo cuando Tony cierra el grifo para detener el caer del agua sobre su piel. Con la frente apoyada contra los azulejos de la ducha, suspira con cansancio mientras observa las pequeñas gotas que recorren lentamente su abdomen perderse en su vello púbico. Posa la vista en la marca violácea alojada en el costado derecho de su cadera y frunce el ceño, el, hora casi inexistente, cardenal es la única prueba que queda de que lo que sucedió con el soldado, bueno eso y los recuerdos que parecen haberse grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Han pasado exactamente 12 días desde aquello, no es que los haya contado o que le preocupe de alguna forma, es solo que le desconcierta la facilidad con que las cosas parecieron resolverse por sí mismas. Si era sincero esperaba verse acosado por un muy arrepentido Capitán América. Muy por el contrario, las pocas veces en las que se habían visto, el rubio parecía muy tranquilo. De hecho, ambos hasta actúan más civilizadamente en público. Al principio se sintió aliviado de no tener que mantener una incómoda charla culpa-pos-sexo con Steve, pero después de algunos días, toda esa actitud relajada y la calma reinante empezó a volverlo loco. La curiosidad y la decepción por la falta de avances o de insinuaciones del mayor, lo mantenían pensando en el evento con regularidad. _¿En serio el anciano solo iba a dejar pasar el tema? ¿Acaso el Capitán había tenido un ataque de culpabilidad por haber dormido con un hombre y ahora estaba en negación?_ Esperaba por su bien que fuera eso y no que la experiencia le había resultado tan abrumadora que no quería ni recordar el tema. Porque de ser así iba a arrancarle los huevos. _¡Él era Tony Stark, nadie se lo follaba y luego hacia como si nada!_

Desde esa mañana, la indignación y el desconcierto pasaron a ser parte de su rutina diaria, pero como si esto no fuera suficiente, **no puede** evitar empalmarse, cual quinceañero, ante el mero recuerdo del cuerpo del rubio sobre él.

 _Fue solo sexo, sexo como pasivo, pero sexo al fin y al cabo, y sin embargo, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ello?_

Un largo suspiro sale de su boca, su cuerpo esta frío, pero su amiguito no parece de acuerdo ¿de nuevo ha malgastado su valioso tiempo en tales nimiedades? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer para volver a la normalidad? ¿Acostarse con Rogers de nuevo?

-Ja, como si fuera a dejar que ese bruto me ponga las manos encima de nuevo- dice saliendo del baño, mientras se soba inconscientemente el trasero. – Nah, lo mejor es dejar de pensar en el tema. Vamos Stark solo necesitas un buen revolcón y asunto arreglado- se dice si mismo frente al espejo.

Ya con una actitud renovada y nuevos planes en mente se vistió y fue por algo de comer a la cocina. Después de todo, siempre que se tenía una idea brillante era bueno acompañarla con papitas. No tarda mucho en encontrarlas, y tarareando una canción se dispone a abrir el paquete cuando ve entrar al arquero en la cocina.

-Vaya, vaya ¿a qué viene la cara feliz Legolas?

-Ja, ja muy gracioso, de todas formas no me importa, porque el Cap me ha dado un masaje que me dejo viendo estrellas- dice sonriendo atontado.

El ambiente se tensa, el paquete cruje con fuerza y las papitas se deshacen a causa del fuerte apriete del genio, quien mira con incredulidad la cara de satisfacción del arquero mientras se acomoda bien los pantalones. La ira sube vertiginosamente por su cuerpo, ¿Qué demonios significaba que el Capitán le había dado un masaje? ¿Qué clase de masaje? ¿Porque un masaje? ¿Es una especie de nombre clave que el rubio tiene para llamar al sexo?, ¡¿por qué carajos se siente tan enfadado, y sobre todo, porque no deja ya de decir la palabra masaje?! Un silencio incomodo llena el ambiente, la mirada asesina que el arquero recibe del genio lo hace temblar.

 _-¿Qué hice ahora?-_ se pregunta el agente, tratando de recordar frenético cuál de sus acciones pudo haber provocado la ira del moreno, pero por más que busca no encuentra nada. Después de que Tony lo había regañado por andar lanzando flechas por toda la torre, solo había pasado su tiempo entrenando en el gimnasio.

-Mejor hazte a un lado Bartón, me estorbas el camino- advierte el moreno con voz filosa antes de chocar su hombro con el espía. Clin se hace a un lado inmediatamente, no tiene idea de lo que pasa pero Tony solo lo llama por su apellido cuando está realmente cabreado y no quiere tentar la suerte, incluso si no sabe que es lo que ha hecho mal esta vez.

Sus pasos resuenan con fuerza a través de los costosos pisos de la torre, lleva casi dos horas buscando al rubio, aunque no sabe muy bien para qué, lo que sí sabe es que alguien va a pagar por hacerle pasar un mal rato y tiene un solo nombre en mente. Corrientes de furia lo recorren, cuando finalmente lo encuentra batiendo algo vigorosamente en la cocina. Se ve feliz, tranquilo y relajado, a diferencia de él al que la búsqueda y el subir y bajar a lo largo de la torre, lo han dejado exhausto y eso no ha hecho más que incrementar su mal genio. Días atrás se lo encontraba hasta en la sopa y hoy había perdido 2 horas de su vida.

-Con que aquí estabas Capipaleta- pronuncia en voz alta, haciendo saltar al mayor.

Steve se gira a mirarlo, aun con el bol en las manos, está usando ese tonto delantal rosado, con el enorme estampado de "Super Family", que Clin había comprado.

-Buenas tardes, ¿cómo estas To…Stark?- responde el rubio con voz afable.

Tony frunce el ceño y su mirada es inusualmente dura, sin embargo, no emite palabra. Steve inmediatamente se incomoda, a pesar de que intenta parecer normal, en su interior sabe que aún no está listo para enfrentarse al castaño, de hecho le había parecido una suerte el no habérselo topado en los días pasados. No es que se arrepintiese de lo sucedido, Dios es testigo que no hay nada que pueda hacerle arrepentirse de su único encuentro con el heredero de Industrias Stark. Es solo que la culpa por haberse aprovechado de su compañero "herido" lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Además, el actuar tan tranquilo de Stark le había dejado muy claro que solo había sido sexo y que era algo que el genio no quería ni mencionar. Así que decidió respetar su decisión. El, por el contrario, era un lio de sentimientos, entendía que todo se había desatado producto de un arrebato de pasión, algún tipo de trance donde su cerebro se había desconectado para que _otra_ parte de su cuerpo tomara el control. Aun así, al despertar al día siguiente y ver esos enormes y brillantes ojos castaños mirarlo, algo se había removido dentro de él, un anhelo que había creído extinto o por lo menos perdido en el hielo, junto con su vida hace 70 años, el anhelo de amar, de despertar cada mañana junto a alguien realmente especial. Y eso es lo que más temía, porque sabe que el castaño no comparte sus creencias. Para él probablemente solo había sido un revolcón que ni merecía la pena recordar.

-Te he buscado por toda la torre.

-Estuve casi toda la tarde en mi habitación y luego vine a preparar un pastel, ¿pasa algo malo?

-Eso depende.- responde, mirando la preocupada mira azulina.

-¿Es algo muy urgente?

-Algo así.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste con J.A.R.V.I.S?

-…

Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y rápidamente baja la mirada avergonzado. Genial, ahora se siente como un idiota, había estado tan enfrascado en todas las cosas terribles que iba a decirle que, al final, se había paseado por toda la jodida torre en vano siendo que pudo haberlo localizado en un instante con ayuda de J.A.R.V.I.S, e incluso sin su IA ¿Cómo es que no se le ocurrió ir a revisar la habitación del rubio? Se cruza de brazos sintiéndose humillado y estúpido. _¡Todo es culpa de Rogers! De él y de su estúpida manía por estar dando masajes a diestra y siniestra!,_ lo que le recuerda porque está buscándolo tan desesperadamente.

Alzando la cabeza y con mirada desafiante de acerca al más alto, acorralándolo entre el mueble de cocina y su cuerpo, no importándole la notoria diferencia de alturas y sintiéndose aún más molesto ante la mirada confundida del mayor.

-Tony… ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunta el estúpido Capipaleta con tono inocente.

-Nada muy especial Cap, es solo que hoy me entere de algo curioso, al parecer eres increíblemente generoso dando masajes, mi pregunta es ¿qué clase de masajes son los que ofreces Steve? Espero que no todos tengan el mismo final de nuestro último encuentro.- dice mirándolo escrutadoramente- Aunque por la cara de satisfacción que se traía Legolas estoy seguro de que lo hiciste ver estrellas.

Steve se encoge ligeramente ante la acusación y la intensa mirada del millonario. Los recuerdos de la noche que compartieron llenan su cabeza redirigiendo la sangre a su zona pélvica. Quería explicarle que todo era un malentendido, tan solo le había sobado los hombros al espía al escucharlo quejarse de como el arco, a pesar de los años, siempre lo dejaba con los músculos agarrotados. A penas y lo había tocado, el arquero ni siquiera se había quitado la camisa, pero el fuego en los ojos del más bajo lo apabulla, ¿por qué Stark parece tan alterado?

-Sabes que el silencio otorga Steve, dime una cosa ¿tan poco placentero te pareció joderme que tuviste a que ir a encamarte con el idiota de Clin? ¡Con Clin, por el amor de Dios!- grita de forma dramática- ¿O es solo que estabas tan desesperado por otro encuentro que no pudiste desfogarte por ti mismo?

Las mejillas del mayor se colorean recordando las largas horas que ha tenido que pasar masturbándose por el solo recuerdo del moreno. Una sonrisa irónica adorna sus labios al tiempo que aparta la mirada, por supuesto que no tiene problemas para desfogarse solo. A Tony la mirada esquiva solo lo enardece más.

-Oh, así que eso es, tanto te ha gustado que no pudiste esperar.- susurra, guiñándole un ojo de forma condescendiente- Mira nada más, incluso ahora tu amiguito parece que quiere salir a saludar- añade tocando sin vergüenza el bulto del mayor.

-¡Tony!

-Tranquilo viejito, yo entiendo, el sexo es placentero y a tu edad es casi una necesidad.- sonríe- Hace unos días tú me ayudaste con mi problema, déjame devolverte el favor, y de paso hago un poco de caridad y borro tú de seguro muy pobre experiencia con Bartón.

Sin demora empieza a masajear con más fuerza el bulto sobre la ropa, sintiendo como va creciendo en tamaño y dureza. Steve cierra los ojos avergonzado de verse descubierto disfrutando de la sensación, sus manos se posan en la cintura del menor, acercándolo a su cuerpo, queriendo sentir su calor. Siente la barba de Stark hacerle cosquillas en el cuello mientras el más bajo va espolvoreando besos a lo largo de su cuello. Solo se oye el sonido de sus suspiros acompañados de la fricción de la ropa.

–Mmm, sabes Steve, acabo de recordar que la última vez me dejaste un muy bonito recuerdo, creo que debería hacer lo mismo por ti-le dice mirándolo a los ojos antes de empezar a darle besos más húmedos a lo largo del cuello, deteniéndose justo por encima de la clavícula y succionando con fuerza. Steve suelta un ronco gemido y las manos en la cintura se afianzan cual tenazas alrededor del cuerpo más esbelto, al tiempo que va dando pequeñas estocadas que alientan a Tony a llevar las cosas más lejos. Poco a poco los besos van bajando hasta toparse con la estorbosa ropa; con habilidad, el moreno deshace el nudo del delantal y separa sus cuerpos solo lo necesario para quitar la prenda dejando al descubierto una camisa cuadrille, le mira negando con la cabeza,- _siempre con la misma ropa de aciano_ \- lentamente procede a desabrochar los botones.

-Tony- jadea el rubio sujetando sus manos.

-Tranquilo Cap, voy a hacer algo que va hacer explotar tu anciana cabeza- le sonríe pícaro.

Su lengua recorre ambas clavículas mientras sus manos recorren los fuertes pectorales antes de proceder a besar cada parte de piel a su disposición, aunque no le quita la prenda, el descenso es lento y sensual y los pezones de Steve se levantan con el frio de la saliva, cada porción de piel que Tony toca envía latigazos de fuego sobre la piel del soldado, quien para ese entonces ya respira con dificultad. El moreno delinea con la lengua los abdominales hasta quedar de rodillas frente a la última frontera de lo separa de su objetivo.

El rubio está apoyado contra el mueble, las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa cocina donde están todos los ingrediente, con los ojos cerrados y suspirando entrecortadamente, cuando oye el sonido de la cremallera bajar, y siente las frías manos del hombre de acero amasar sus nalgas antes de intentar bajar las ultimas prendas. Steve lo detiene.

-Tony, estamos en medio de la cocina alguien puede venir- susurra alarmado, mirando alrededor.

Tony levanta la mirada y sus ojos están cargados de deseo y convicción, algo le dice al rubio que en este preciso momento podría estallar otra invasión alienígena y al castaño le importaría una mierda, hay algo en su mirada, algo que quiere probar ¿pero qué? Stark lo mira con picardía antes de restregar su mejilla contra el vientre bajo del soldado igual que un gato.

 _Cristo Santo_

Entonces el moreno se levanta y cruza los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio acercándose tanto que sus alientos se mezclan, el rubio siente la necesidad animal de estrellarse contra esos labios carnosos y respondones que tantas veces le han causado dolor de cabeza, sabe que es solo cuestión de centímetros, pero Tony no lo besa, el castaño a penas y roza su nariz contra su barbilla antes de posar los labios sobre el punto donde había succionado con anterioridad, depositando un beso tan suave que parece una caricia, cuando vuelve a mirarlo sus ojos sonríen traviesos antes de dejarse caer al suelo bajando de un tirón pantalones y ropa interior. De inmediato queda al descubierto una enorme y rosada erección coronada por abundante cabello rubio. Es gruesa y nervosa, a Tony se le hace agua la boca, frente a él, en todo su esplendor, estaba la capi-anaconda.

Traga saliva admirado y deseoso antes de buscar los ojos azules. _A_ _un todo sonrojado el cabrón se las arregla para verse todo sexy_. Con lentitud pone sus labios sobre la punta para luego preceder a lamerla como si de un enorme caramelo se tratase, sus ojos se cierran y delinea los contornos de la cabeza antes de acomodar su boca para lamer el tronco a medida que baja. Se siente embriagado, la cabeza le da vueltas y le hormiguean las piernas, cuanto más lame más en trance se siente, entonces sus manos acunan los suaves testículos. Se la chupa nuevamente y es simplemente glorioso, las piernas de Steve tiemblan con violencia y dirige una de sus manos a la boca en un intento inútil por acallar sus sollozos.

 _Se ve tan jodidamente adorable ¿de verdad este el mismo hombre que me cogió unos días atrás?_ Stark se maravilla, él tenía razón, Rogers es un volcán dormido, muy pacífico e inofensivo por fuera pero lleno de fuego por dentro. Es una caja de sorpresas que puede pasar del hombre más adorable e ingenuo al más apasionado en un instante. Las manos del rubio le jalan el cabello, duele un poco, pero aun así le excita, sabe que eso solo significa que el soldado ha perdido el control. Steve arremete con más fuerza contra su boca y gime con fuerza su nombre elevando el ego del millonario, piensa darle la mejor mamada de su vida.

Sin previo aviso aumenta la velocidad y la mano que antes masajeaba los testículos ahora se dirige a su muy dolorido miembro, se abre la cremallera y deja, por fin, su confinamiento, se toca frenético, el mundo se ha reducido solo al calor de su cuerpo, gemidos ahogados y el embriagante sabor de Steve.

-¡AHH…AHNN Tony me… Ahh!

-Mmnn

-¡Ahh! To…Tony es enserio me voy a venir!

El castaño se prepara para ser arremetido con violencia pero para su sorpresa el tirón en la cabeza no lo dirige más cerca de la cadera sino todo lo contrario, el rubio lo aleja para evitar ahogarlo y no hacerle daño, sin embargo, no es lo suficientemente rápido y termina eyaculando sobre la boca y parte del rostro de Tony. El castaño terminó casi al mismo tiempo sobre el piso de la cocina. Agotado y agitado el rubio se desliza hacia el piso, con los pantalones a media pierna y la camisa abierta. Tony, que aún permanece en el piso, lleva los restos de semen a su boca y con la mejor imitación de un gato gatea hasta los labios ajenos.

-Espero que esto te deje claro que ningún arquero entrometido, puede superar a un Stark- dice con ojos fríos antes de posar los dedos manchados en los labios semi-abiertos del rubio haciéndole probar un poco de su propia semilla.

Steve aun flotando entre los estragos de un orgasmo demasiado poderoso, se pierde entre la mezcla de sabores, quiere explicarle a Tony que no ha pasado nada entre él y Clin, nada sexual, pero el moreno apenas y lo deja respirar para juntar algo de cordura, antes de que pudiese decir algo el moreno se levanta, acomoda rápidamente su ropa y emprende la retirada, dejando a un sudoroso, avergonzado y muy caliente rubio en el piso. Tony le sonríe desde la puerta, el pene de Steve le tira ¿Debe levantarse y seguirlo? ¿O debe quedarse a arreglar todo ese desastre?


	3. Corre que te pillo

Corre que te pillo

Steve siempre pensó que si tuviese que describirse a sí mismo, diría que es una persona paciente, lo cual ayuda bastante cuando debes ser- aparte de un montón de músculos- un estratega en el campo de batalla. Además, con el correr de los años, la vida le había enseñado cuán importante era saber esperar, pues todo eventualmente acaba por caer en su lugar. Sin embargo, también había aprendido a que no puedes simplemente quedarte sentado al lado del camino viendo la vida pasar; la vida le había enseñado a enfrentar los problemas y sobre todo a luchar por lo que se quiere. En especial porque sabe que carga con suficientes arrepentimientos por todo lo que no dijo en el pasado como para volver a cometer los mismos errores en el presente.

Por ese motivo, el poder hablar con Tony se le hacía algo imperante si quería aclarar sus dudas en cuanto a los acontecimientos pasados, y si conocía, aunque sea un poco, al único heredero de industrias Stark, lo de ser paciente hasta que todo tome su lugar no iba a funcionar. El único problema, Stark no parecía estar muy interesado en siquiera respirar el mismo aire, eso añadido a que recientemente había demostrado una impresionante habilidad para el escondite y el escape.

-Ah… si tan solo lo hubiese seguido ese día- se recrimino pasándose la mano por la nuca con cansancio, mientras recuerda el caos que sobrevino tras su comprometedor encuentro.

 _Flashback_

 _Tony le había sonreído, ¿significaba eso que debía seguirlo? Ojalá fuera eso porque quería, de verdad quería hacerlo, sin embargo, ¿qué debía hacer con todo este desastre?_

 _-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé Nat!-grito Clin con exasperación._

 _El rubio se levantó en cuestión de segundos, las voces de Clin y Natasha se escuchaban peligrosamente cerca. Aun poniéndose en alerta, lo más que logra hacer es intentar acomodarse la ropa. Para cuando los agentes entran en la cocina su cabello esta revuelto, los botones superiores de la camisa mal abrochados y el delantal al revés. Natasha enarca una de sus elegantes cejas en cuanto lo ve._

 _-¡Hey Cap!- saluda el arquero amistosamente, Steve solo asiente con la cabeza- ¿Qué es eso que esta en suelo?- pregunta apuntando a las viscosas manchas blancas sobre el suelo._

 _El soldado casi se desnuca ante la velocidad con que gira su cabeza para mirar la sustancia esparcida por el suelo. De pronto siente que el alma se le está cayendo a los pies, palidece y sus manos sudan, sabe que tiene que dar una explicación coherente._

 _-N…Na… ¡Nada!- tartamudea desesperado intentando calmar su voz- Solo es un poco de crema que deje caer jajja- explica lentamente con las mejillas al rojo vivo y movimientos torpes mientras busca algo con que limpiar._

 _El sonido metálico del bol chocando contra el suelo mientras va dejando rastros de la mescla a su paso, suena estridente y abrumador ante el silencio de los agentes, los cuales ven como el siempre cuidadoso soldado acaba de tirar accidentalmente el utensilio al suelo._

 _La verdosa mirada de Natasha se cierne sobre él, insistente y escrutadora, tratando de descubrir qué es lo que está mal allí._

 _-¿Necesita ayuda Capitán?- pregunta la pelirroja._

 _-No, no, tranquilos muchachos yo solo… es solo… yo puedo- dice finalmente bajando la mirada a sus manos._

 _La mirada de la espía se estrecha y lo recorre de pies a cabeza._

 _-Vámonos Clin, aún tengo cosas que hablar con Stark._

 _En cuanto ve marcharse a los agentes el rubio se ve forzado a sujetarse con ambas manos al borde de la mesa de la cocina para no caer. Su corazón late desbocado y está seguro de que pese a su buena condición física está a punto de sufrir un infarto, la forma en como su corazón late en este momento no puede ser normal._

Al final no fue tras el castaño, la vergüenza y una limpieza profunda a todo el piso de la cocina no se lo permitieron, sin embargo, ese evento solo fue el principio del juego que se avecinaba.

Si bien la primera oportunidad estaba perdida, el soldado no dudo en hacerle frente a sus dudas, por lo que al día siguiente, en cuanto amaneció, marcho en busca del millonario. El cual, según se enteró, ni siquiera había pasado la noche en la torre. Decepcionado, pero aun así decidido, volvió a intentarlo el día siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente. Pero para aumentar su frustración, el castaño estaba más inaccesible que nunca, casi nunca estaba en la torre y de estarlo siempre se las ingeniaba para lograr evitarlo o intentaba entablar el menor contacto posible.

Si intentaba hablar con él en la torre.

 _-Buenos días- dice el rubio mirando como el castaño, que está de espaldas, se sirve una taza de café._

 _-Hey Cap- saluda sin voltearse._

 _-Tony yo…_

 _-Es un día agradable ¿verdad?- dice el moreno mirando su taza._

 _-¿Qué? Sí, supongo… Tony yo creo que…_

 _-Es un buen día para correr, o volar, yo creo que volar, aún no termino las últimas modificaciones del Mark VII, los propulsores traseros me están dando problemas ¿Y si a este pusiera alas? Aunque no quiero parecer un pájaro- se dijo a sí mismo- ¿tú que piensas Cap?_

 _-Yo creo que…_

 _-Tienes razón, no vemos luego- dijo saliendo rápidamente de la cocina._

 _-¿Qué? No, ¡espera Tony!_

Si se lo encuentra en un pasillo.

 _-Tony ¿podemos…_

 _-Reunión importante Cap, Pepper me va a matar._

Si lo busca después de una junta.

 _-Tony yo…_

 _-Mejor ve por tu traje Capitán, tiempo de trabajar._

Si se le acerca después de una batalla.

 _-Tony en verdad creo que…_

 _-¿Sabías que el cerebro de un caimán es del tamaño de un pulgar?_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Eso pensé._

Si están con los otros vengadores.

 _-Stark necesitamos…_

 _-¿No vez que estoy ocupado con Brucy Capipaleta?_

 _-Lo sé, pero…_

 _-No seas mal educado._

Y así sucesivamente, es una historia sin fin, si se lo encuentra solo, le habla tanto y tan rápido que lo marea y para cuando se da cuenta, el moreno ya está fuera de su vista y cuando no es así, siempre está acompañado, o Pepper lo necesita urgente o Bruce tiene que mostrarle un nuevo proyecto. Steve es una persona paciente, vaya que lo es, pero esto ya era ridículo.Y si lo de las charlas era malo, ahora poco y nada le habla.

 _¡Últimamente ni siquiera le dirige la mirada!_

-Paciencia, paciencia- se repite asimismo Steve cual mantra, acomodándose un poco más en la grande y cómoda silla.

Frente a él, los enormes ventanales dejan ver un cielo despejado y pacífico, un profundo suspiro llena la silenciosa habitación.

-Incluso si logro atraparlo, ¿cómo se supone que arreglemos toda esta situación?

…..

Mientras tanto la otra parte de este juego del gato y el ratón tiene sus propios problemas que resolver. El caso es que evitar al Capitán-soy-súper-persistente no era nada fácil, en especial cuando tu corazón no deja aporrear tu caja torácica y tienes la preocupada pero regañona voz de tu amigo diciéndote que dejes de ser una gallina mientras te lanza teorías absurdas cada vez que hablan.

 _Flashback_

 _-Muy bien déjame entender, te estas escondiendo del Capitán América porque y cito "le hiciste algo que no tenías planeado, pero que después de todo fue su culpa por andar de suelto y ahora no puedes volver a estar a solas con el jamás"._

 _-Exacto- dice el millonario desparramado boca abajo sobre el sillón de la casa del doctor. Lugar en el que había irrumpido sin aviso hace unos minutos._

 _-Tony eso no me dice nada, ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué te tiene tan alterado que tuviste que irrumpir tan abruptamente en mi casa?_

 _-Una mamada._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Una mamada- repite el genio, deseando poder fundirse con el mueble grisáceo._

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-¡Bruce!_

 _-Tony ¿qué demonios? ¿Estas durmiendo con el Capitán América?_

 _-¡No!, bueno sí, ¡pero fue una sola vez! Y solo porque me dolía la espalda._

 _-Eso no tiene sentido- dice el doctor aun sin poder salir del shock, su amigo y el soldado eran tan diferentes que nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que terminaran en este escenario._

 _-El punto es Bruce, que por culpa de Legolas, termine chupándosela al Capi-idiota y ahora estoy tan avergonzado que quiero morir._

 _-¿Qué tiene que ver Clin en esto?- pregunta ceñudo._

 _-Si no fuera porque también anda recibiendo masajes yo no me hubiese visto en la obligación de hacer lo que hice._

 _-¿Masajes?_

 _-¡Sexo Bruce! ¡Sexo! ¡Masaje es la maldita palabra clave que tiene Rogers para el sexo!_

 _-¿Entonces… Clin recibió un masaje de Rogers?_

 _-Así parece._

 _-Y tú al enterarte le hiciste una mamada._

 _-Errr… sí._

 _-¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?_

 _-¡No lo sé! Estaba enfadado y muy consternado, es obvio que no estaba en la plenitud de mi claridad mental.- responde el castaño poniéndose de pie y empezando a imitar a un león enjaulado._

 _-¿Entonces Clin se acostó con Rogers?_

 _-Eso dije._

 _-¿Estás seguro?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Y tu estas saliendo con Steve._

 _-Claro que no_

 _-¿Clin está teniendo sexo con Steve?_

 _-Bruce._

 _-Sí, lo siento estoy perdiendo el punto, pero es que no acabo de entender tu actuar Tony, si no estás saliendo con Rogers ¿por qué actuaste de manera tan irracional?_

 _\- Solo no pude soportar que me cambiara tan rápido, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido- susurra bajito._

 _-Tony, no te lo tomes a mal pero esto es un caso de orgullo herido o estás enamorado de Steve._

 _-No seas tontito Bruce, por supuesto que no estoy enamorado, el que mi corazón lata como loco cuando lo oigo hablar y que mis ojos no le pierdan pisada cada vez que su atractivo rostro (y cuerpo) este a la vista, o que mis sueños estén poblados de imágenes donde sus brillantes ojos azules me miran intensamente mientras sus manos me recorren con ternura, no tiene nada que ver._

 _\- Eso suena bastante enamorado a mí parecer- dice Bruce, acomodándose los lentes, Tony desvía la mirada.- No puedes seguir ignorando la situación o evitando al Capitán._

 _-Pero Bruce…_

 _\- No, Tony escucha, esto eventualmente afectará al equipo, solo ve y confiésate, yo me encargo de Clin._

 _-No tengo nada que confesar… ¿qué vas a hacer con Bartón?_

 _-Ya me las arreglaré. Piensa cuidadosamente lo que quieres Tony, el por qué te molesta y si estás dispuesto a ver a Steve con otra persona, ¿qué es mayor, tu orgullo o tu amor?_

 _-Pff… Cuál amor- murmura el castaño entre dientes._

Sin embargo, aun después de haber sido cortésmente echado de la casa del pelinegro, Tony se las había ingeniado para evitar estar a solas con el rubio y estaba decidido a seguir así.

-Stark.

-…

-Stark.

-¿Qué?, oh eres tu Natasha ¿qué pasa?

-Fury te necesita- dice la pelirroja con voz monótona.

-¿Él pirata está aquí?-pregunta curioso pues había hablado con el agente hace tan solo dos días y el mundo no parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos, bueno no más de lo normal.

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora.

El camino hacia la sala de conferencias es silencioso, aunque tampoco ayuda mucho el que la pelirroja no sea exactamente la persona más habladora del mundo. En cuanto el castaño entro a la sala noto que había alguien sentado en su silla favorita, mirando hacia el exterior, estaba a punto de saludar al pirata cuando la silla se giró y en lugar de un malhumorado y calvo hombre de color se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con el símbolo de América.

-Hola Tony.

-Activando el cierre de puertas y sistema de insonorización- informa la voz robótica de J.A.R.V.I.S.

-¿Qué significa esto Rogers?-

-Tenemos que hablar Tony-dice el rubio con voz calma.

-No, no tenemos-dice Tony cruzándose de brazos- J.A.R.V.I.S abre las puertas.

-Lo lamento señor, pero no estoy autorizado a hacerlo hasta que el Capitán Rogers diga el código maestro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi IA* Rogers?- demando el castaño, bastante cabreado por no poder salir.

Steve se puso de pie lentamente y empezó a rodear la mesa para acercarse al más bajo, el único problema era que nunca parecía alcanzarlo, cuanto más caminaba hacia el empresario más rápido se movía este para mantener la distancia, en unos cuantos minutos ya habían dado casi dos vueltas a la mesa.

-Esto es ridículo-dice el rubio con voz cansada, tratando de no perder la paciencia- Tony ya deja de correr.

-¡No estoy corriendo!

-¡Claro que lo estas!-grita el soldado golpeando la mesa con la palma haciendo saltar ligeramente al castaño.- Tony, mira si me dejas explicar…

-No.

-¿No?- repite el rubio con incredulidad.

-Eso que tanto quieres hablar fue un error Rogers, un accidente.

-No veo como el que me hicieras una felación en medio de la cocina puede catalogarse como un accidente- interrumpe el ojiazul, con rudeza.

-Bueno, no fui yo el que estaba de coquetón dando masajes a todo lo que se moviera- se defendió el genio, adoptando el mismo tono molesto del mayor.

-Sobre eso…

-Además, no parecías muy disgustado cuando tenía tu pene en mi boca.- dice mirando el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante que ha visto en años.

El rostro del mayor se tornó de todos los tonos rojos posibles.

-Claro que no me… eso fue porque…

-Aunque de seguro no te has sentido muy solo ahora que Legolas no ha tenido misiones

-Tony

-…y puedes dejarlo "viendo estrellas" todas las jodidas veces quieras-dice en tono acido.

-Tony

-No es que me importe, por supuesto que no me importa con quien te acuestes, no es como si tuviésemos algo, hasta podías usar la misma botella de aceite, no es como si me…

-¡Anthony!-grita el mayor, sujetando al genio por los hombros en un intento por acabar con el murmuro interminable- Eres por lejos el hombre más cabeza dura y difícil de atrapar con el que he tenido que tratar en toda mi vida.

-Pues la mayor parte de tu vida la pasaste en el hielo, así que no hay mucho con que comparar.

-Ahrrr Tony- se queja frustrado el soldado. _¿Es que este hombre tiene respuesta para todo?_

-Además, por supuesto que soy difícil de atrapar, soy Iron-man- sentencia el moreno con aire suficiente, mirando fijamente a esos orbes azules que lo dejaban sin respiración _¿cuándo se habían acercado tanto?_

-Ese no es el punto aquí. Tony… nada paso- dice el rubio lentamente sin despejar sus ojos de los del castaño.

-mmm?- responde Tony ingeniosamente.

-Yo, y de verdad que no entiendo cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, no he tenido sexo con Clin- dice Steve lentamente.

-¿De verdad?- el mayor asiente vigorosamente con la cabeza.- Pero entonces ¿a qué se refería Bartón con lo del masaje?

-Ahí vamos de nuevo, Tony, escúchame bien, no he dormido con Bartón, y no quiero dormir con Bartón. El único hombre con el que quiero dormir ahora mismo eres tú- dice el soldado esperando a que esta vez la información se asiente en la cabeza del genio.

-…¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Porque no me dabas la oportunidad de hablarte- responde el rubio inmediatamente, desviando la mirada- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre nosotros Stark? No entiendo tu forma de actuar, creí, creí que lo del… bueno mmm…ya sabes el masaje- dice el soldado sonrojándose hasta las orejas- pensé que no había significado nada para ti y luego toda esa actitud en la cocina, no sé qué pensar Tony y necesito una pista aquí.

Steve luce tan confundido, sus facciones anteriormente serias ahora se asemejan más a las de un perrito apaleado. Las palabras de Bruce vuelven a acecharlo " _¿Qué es mayor, tu orgullo o tu amor?"_ Él claramente no está enamorado de Rogers, es solo que han pasado por tanto juntos, lo había admirado por tantos años, lo ha deseado por tanto tiempo, que el hecho de imaginarlo siendo intimo con alguien más, con otro hombre además, se le había hecho intolerable. No, no estaba enamorado de Rogers, pero definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo, porque Tony Stark podía ser un filántropo, pero definitivamente no era alguien que compartía lo que le pertenecía y a Steve eso le tenía que quedar muy en claro.

Con un movimiento casi ausente las manos del castaño se engancharon al cuero cabelludo del rubio justo antes de impulsarse hacia adelante y colapsar rudamente contra esos carnosos labios que durante tanto tiempo se había negado a probar. Los ojos del soldado se abrieron sorprendidos y soltó un ligero gemido producto del impacto, pero rápidamente sus manos y brazos se afianzaron alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño mientras se dejaba perder en el beso.

Los labios del castaño se movían ávidos sobre los del soldado, como queriendo devorar todo a su paso, mientras que los del rubio, bastantes más inexpertos, apenas se atrevían a delinear la superficie ajena con la lengua. No es que a Tony le molestara, incluso si ese era quizá el beso más torpe que haya recibido en su vida, el mero hecho de tener a Steve tan receptivo hacia que le temblaran las piernas, pero quería más, quería abrazar con su fuego cada parte del soldado, quería mostrarle a Steve que no había necesidad de buscar en otros lados, no cuando lo tenía a él. Con cuidado mordió el labio inferior del rubio antes de entrelazar su lengua con la del mayor, Steve pareció erguirse un poco ante la descarga de placer que le sobrevino cuando ese musculo travieso y tibio se deslizo completamente en su boca. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, todo pensamiento coherente había sido remplazado por las manos de Tony sobre su cabello, ese cuerpo delgado pero fibroso apretándose contra él y los labios, oh los benditos labios de Tony haciendo que el mundo se disuelva entre respiraciones agitadas y sonidos de humedad.

 _Tony, Tony…_

-Tony- susurra Steve entre besos, como si fuera todo lo que necesita para respirar.

El moreno se siente vibrar con cada susurro y siente el mismo calor extraño tomando fuerza en su vientre bajo. Ávido de escuchar más, deja su húmedo refugio en busca de más terreno, sus labios recorren la afilada y bien afeitada barbilla y no se detienen sino para succionar levemente sobre la yugular. Un sonido gutural escapa de la garganta del súper soldado y en cuestión de milésimas sus piernas están en el aire y su cuerpo se ve empotrado contra la mesa. Steve lo besa hasta dejarlo sin aire, las manos colándose bajo la camisa del moreno, no hay timidez en sus acciones y Tony no quiere que sea tímido, quiere poder ver la cara de su rubio cuando se pierda en la pasión, quiere poder grabar a fuego en su memoria todo lo que no pudo hacer la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Así que se empuja hacia adelante, restregando su cadera contra la del soldado y gimiendo fuerte cuando siente el rose de sus erecciones.

-Tony, Tony…- gime el rubio contra la curva del cuello del moreno.

Steve siente que va a explotar, quiere, necesita sentir el cuerpo del genio retorcerse bajo su tacto, así que olvida todo protocolo y solo rompe la camisa, Tony no parece especialmente molesto, probablemente debido a que tiene una docena más de ellas, cada cual más cara que la anterior, y aunque se molestase al mayor poco le importaría en este momento. No rompe los pantalones solo porque quiere tomarse su tiempo para ver aparecer las piernas con las que tantas noches ha soñado tener enredadas en su cintura, al final calcetines y zapatos también terminan desparramados en cualquier dirección. Entonces, Tony se estira sobre la mesa completamente expuesto y sin pudor, Steve quiere lamer cada parte de ese cuerpo.

-Sé que te gusta lo que ves, me gustaría poder decir lo mismo- dice Tony señalando la ropa del rubio.

Steve suelta una risa ligera y sonríe de lado, incluso en estas situaciones Tony no deja de ser un mandón. Sin mucha gracia y con mucho apuro el rubio se libra poco a poco de sus prendas, la camisa se le atora en un brazo y por poco se cae al intentar sacarse el jeans y los zapatos al mismo tiempo, está usando uno de los tantos bóxers blancos que el genio le había regalado en su intento porque se vistiera menos anticuado y sinceramente Tony no podía más que felicitarse por la elección, porque definitivamente esa prenda no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Para cuando finalmente el soldado está libre de toda atadura, Tony ya lleva un ritmo lento pero consistente sobre su miembro, acto que Rogers no demora en imitar, solo para comprobar como su pene se endurece más ante la visión de Tony tocándose frente a él. Tony gime su nombre y Steve sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás, la vida nunca podría ser la misma sin su nombre saliendo de esos labios, así que cierra la distancia, ambos miembros siendo acariciados por la mano del soldado, mientras observa como el cuerpo del más pequeño brilla en tonos cada vez más rojizos y se retuerce sobre la dura superficie. El rubio mira embelesado como el castaño empapa sus dedos de saliva y tantea suavemente su propio agujero. Entonces se da cuenta.

-No tengo, no traje nada conmigo- dice Steve ligeramente decepcionado.

-Ah- logra decir Stark, porque el rubio no ha dejado de tocarlo.

-Lubricante-aclara Steve- no traje.

-Debajo de la mesa, a la izquierda, primer cajón- dice Tony con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

-¿Por qué tienes lubricante en la sala de conferencias?- pregunta el rubio abriendo la botella.

-Un hombre preparado siempre tiene lubric… es una muy buena charla Rogers pero ¿podrías no hacerme preguntas mientras sigues haciéndome una paja?- jadea el castaño a media voz.

Steve bufa divertido.

-Tienes razón, puedo hacer cosas mucho más divertidas mientras te toco aquí- dice el rubio mientras tantea el perineo del moreno con el dedo índice antes de inclinarse y lamer la punta del pene del moreno

Stark se arquea y un gemido ronco sale de su garganta ante la nueva sensación, por supuesto que no es la primera vez que le hacen sexo oral, pero tener al jodido Capitán América chupándosela lo estaba haciendo sentir como un puto adolecente a punto de explotar. Steve, ajeno a los pensamientos de Tony, mueve lentamente la lengua de arriba abajo por la longitud del moreno antes de engullirlo casi por completo, no sabe si lo está haciendo bien, pero recuerda con claridad -quizá demasiada claridad- la única mamada que le había dado el castaño y si los gemidos y los empujes que Tony estaba dando eran una indicación, no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. Sin dejar de chupar, empapo sus dedos de lubricante y comenzó a tantear la fruncida entrada, estaba tan apretada como lo recordaba, pero no es un impedimento para que sus dígitos avancen y expandan el anillo de carne a su alrededor.

Tony está gimiendo sin pudor, pidiéndole a Steve que se apresure, que lo quiere, que lo necesita dentro. Sus gemido están volviendo loco al mayor, así que Steve se restriega unos segundos contra la entrada y casi puede sentirse venir cuando la cabeza de su pene se abre paso en ese húmedo interior. Tony está tragándolo por completo, sus piernas completamente abiertas, tomando con placer las fuertes embestidas del mayor. Steve por su parte está ocupado dejando marcas sobre el cuello, clavículas y pectorales, _¿Cuántas marcas debe dejar para que Tony note sus sentimientos? ¿Qué tan lejos debe llegar para poder fundirse con este terco pero increíble ser humano?_ Tony jadea sin control pero aun así logra componerse lo suficiente para pedirle al rubio que se siente en la enorme silla. Steve está confundido pero obedece, entonces Tony esta sobre él, empalándose a sí mismo a una velocidad tortuosa.

-Ah, ah… más fuerte, justo ahí, Steve… Steve- grita Tony aferrándose con tal fuerza a los hombros del mayor, que está seguro dejara marcas en la pálida piel.

-Tócame Steve… oh dios estoy tan cerca, si ahí mmm justo… ah Steve tócame- ruega el más pequeño.

-No-dice el rubio acercándose al oído ajeno- vente para mi Tony, vente sin ser tocado- ordena aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas.

Tony grita de placer y unas pocas embestidas después su semen está esparciéndose entre sus torsos, sin embargo sus movimientos aunque mucho más lentos, no se detienen, Steve está en su límite y Tony lo está besando al mismo ritmo de sus caderas, el movimiento lento y serpenteante es tan hipnótico, tan sensualmente íntimo, que Steve no puede imaginar nada que pueda hacerle perderse más en esa persona, hasta que Tony rompe el beso y sus expresivos ojos chocolate lo miran con tanta emoción que Steve siente que el mundo se ha detenido, "quédate" susurra el castaño sobre sus labios y Steve ya no puede más, su semilla se libera en el interior del moreno mientras sus gemidos son opacados por los besos interminables.

Pasan varios minutos intentando volver a la respiración normal, mas no se separan, quizá porque están demasiado agotados, quizá porque quieren alargar ese momento lo más posible.

-Te quiero-dice Steve quedamente, acariciando la espalda de Tony.

-mmm- responde el otro, enterrando su nariz en el cuello del soldado.

Sus respiraciones ahora están acompasadas, Steve se retira del interior del moreno y este suelta un gemido bajito ante la sensación de vacío, pero rápidamente se acurruca más contra el cuerpo del mayor.

-Si vas a reaccionar así cada vez que alguien diga que le di un masaje…

-Nada de masajes Rogers- interrumpe rápidamente Tony. El pecho del rubio vibra a causa de la risa contenida.

\- ¿Y qué haré ahora con todo ese tiempo libre?- bromea Steve, dando pequeños besitos en los hombros morenos.

-Bueno, quizá si puedas hacer masajes, pero solo si me duele la espalda- responde Tony juguetón antes de darle un pequeño beso.- Y a todo esto ¿Cómo lograste hackear a J.A.R.V.I.S y cuál es el código "maestro"?

\- La verdad es que no fui yo, sino Natasha- confiesa el rubio- y es que no fuiste precisamente discreto con lo del chupón en mi cuello- dice tocándose el lugar del ya desaparecido moretón, pero recordando con una sonrisa como la agente había señalado el moretón justo antes de decirle que iba a ayudarlo a que Stark sacara su cabeza de su trasero- Ah, por cierto, el código es "Stark si arruinas esto te mato"-dice Steve sonriendo hacia la puerta, cuando vuelve a mirar a Tony este ya está medio dormido _._

 _"Se ve tan adorable"_ – piensa Steve con adoración, abrazando con un poco más de fuerza el cuerpo del castaño, mientras piensa que pueden descansar un poco más antes de volver a salvar el mundo.

*Inteligencia artificial


End file.
